the_deviant_fighting_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Protectors: Tournament Edition
Planet Protectors: Tournament Edition is the third installment of the Planet Protectors series. Like its predecessors, it's an indie 2-d fighting game. Though not an official sequel, it does have its own plot and introduces new characters to the series. Also, super moves are introduced for the first time in the series. Due to having Tournament Edition in its name, the overall game speed has been slightly increased, though you can opt to having the normal speed back (for a casual experience) before you select your character. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-12, Rated-T Plot Some time after the events of Planet Protectors 2, Rese and Haley returned to being the normal children they always wanted to be after the first two alien invasions happened. However, this only lasted a few months when word of a new global takeover was starting to take place. Rese and Haley were soon joined by the others who partook in the previous invasion along with a few new faces. Penguino is a genetically enhanced penguin with above average human intelligence and the ability to speak English. When the lab he was created in was destroyed, and his creators killed, he chose to pilot a mech walker in order to get back at them. Luxon is an interdimensional traveller who has apparently heard of the threats of Hirakashi and Grudge. After hearing they have resurfaced, he decides to no longer stand idly by and decides to join in the fight. Bertram is a disco-loving dancer who believes the 70s is never over. When the dance club he was at was being ravaged by the enemy, he flees the site and is found by the heroes, who Bertram asks if he could join. This time, there is no tournament; just a race against time and a battle for supremacy against the alien menace. Protectors All fourteen previously playable characters return and are joined by three new fighters. Additionally, Hirakishi, a primary antagonist in the series, also makes his first playable appearance, technically making it four new fighters. Newcomers * Penguino: A penguin whose genetics were altered in order to prove to the world that animals can be capable of thinking at our level. A strange character, for sure, yet his backstory justifies his existence in this game. He pilots a mech (much like his inspiration, Tron Bonne). Aside from many moves involving the mech, he also has attacks where he lashes out himself, such as him throwing a snowball and leaning forward to attack rapidly with his beak. * Luxon: An interdimensional hero who joins the others when he hears Hirakashi and Flatch have returned. Luxon was designed to be a pretty tricky fighter in that if you master all of his tricks, the better with him you'll be. His moveset is mainly designed for him to be a close-ranged fighter. He has a flaming uppercut he can charge for more damage at the cost of being more vulnerable if whiffed or blocked, and two variations of a charge special move involving either ice or fire depending on the input. * Bertram: A lover of all things 70s, especially disco. Another odd newcomer, but don't forget, there was another 70s-themed fighter in another fighting game (Tiger Jackson from Tekken). He's always moving around, even in his idle stance, and his erratic-dancing-like style of fighting shows even in his special moves. Veterans * Rese * Chateau * Kinlin * Corp * Botto * Merelith * Hoodened * Krundee * Mordecei * Haley * Alva * Cam * Stroma * Marlock Bosses * Grudge: The final boss of the second game returns as a boss in this game. Once again, he is unplayable. However, you only fight one round with him, no matter if you win or lose, before you get to fight the real final battle... * Hirakashi: After disposing of Grudge after your one-round fight with him, he assumes Grudge's spot as the final boss in this game. This game also marks his first playable appearance in the series and, unlike most fighting game bosses, Hirakashi's available to pick from the start. Stages Unlike the previous games, there are no character specific stages (aside from the two bosses). Instead, both fighters play on a randomly generated stage. In fact, in Arcade Mode, you play through all of these stages while fighting ten random opponents (aside from Hirakashi, who again, is a boss). Also, there are no bonus games this time around. * Volcanic Core * Swamp * School Playground * Frozen Wasteland * Stone Cave * Dark Campground * Chinese Temple * World Fair * Warship * Town Square * Throne Room (Grudge Fight) * Destroyed Castle (Hirakashi Fight) Category:Games